Sandy, Stefon, and Sleepovers
by Here-right-now
Summary: When Seth's girlfriend leaves the city due to the hurricane, Seth invites Stefon to rough out the storm with him. Sethon fic!


**A/N: So, all this hurricane Sandy stuff's been on and I got a little inspired. Hope you enjoy. :)**

Seth grimaced watching the morning news on an early Saturday morning. Apparently all hell was supposed to break loose when Sandy made landfall on Monday. His girlfriend was leaving town tonight to go be with her parents in Connecticut and he would've gone with her, had it not been he was supposed to be on Jimmy Fallon Monday night. Despite the fact the odds were now looking grim for that, he couldn't leave his apartment and his job behind for some storm. Not wanting to battle it out alone, he looked through his contacts for someone to hang out with during the storm. ...Stefon... Didn't he just say he lived in a garbage can? And that they were going to spend Halloween together? Did he legitimately live in a garbage can? With Stefon, Seth couldn't be sure. He sighed and press the call button on his iPhone. The opposite end picked up almost immediately.

"Helllllllloooo Seth Meyerssssss," Stefon purred with excitement. Seth couldn't help but smile to himself, hearing how happy the other man was.

"Hi Stefon. I was wondering um... Did you have plans to stay somewhere through the storm?" Seth asked nervously. Seth could hear the other man gasp, in a way that he automatically assumed at least one of his hands was covering his face like usual.

"Does Seth Meyers want Stefon to come over!?" He said excitedly. Once Stefon said this, he remembered every argument he's ever had with his girlfriend about how she didn't want Seth to hang out with that "strange, gay guy" that he invited to everything. But something wouldn't allow Seth to have his girlfriend win this argument. He liked Stefon's company. After a moment, he swallowed and answered,

"Only if you want to." Another gasp.

"Stefon will be over there A-S-A-P!" You could hear the ecstasy in his voice.

"Alright, well I'll see you soon." Seth said, chuckling.

"I'M ON TOP!" He heard him say as he pressed the end button. Was this really a good idea? Seth knew he secretly didn't care. It had been two weeks since he'd seen him. And Seth knew he secretly was craving to see him.

A series of knocks at the door, followed by the uninvited entering of Stefon.

"Helloooooo?" He called out. "Seth Meyersss?" He growled slightly at the end of his name. Once he caught sight of the man on the couch, he closed the door and jogged over, landing right next to him. "Hi Seth Meyers." A grin spread across his face.

"Hi Stefon. You are aware Hurricane Sandy isn't hitting until Monday, right?" Seth said, smiling at Stefon the same way he did on the Weekend Update, except the proximity made it much more intimate.

"Mhmm." He grinned. "But you're not live tonight." He smirked. Seth looked at him for a moment, while Stefon took Seth's hand in his, playing with his fingers like a child.

"Yeah, it's a re-run." Seth said, studying him.

"Stefon's not in it." He mumbled under his breath, irritated.

"No... But if it makes you feel any better, our last episode that you were in got the best ratings of the season." Stefon looked up him, a huge smile across his face. He had to cover his face with both his hands.

"You should _make me come_ every week." The infliction of his tone obviously meant something other than what he said.

"...so Stefon, what should we do?" Seth said, changing the subject. "It's a Saturday night. Got any clubs in mind?" Stefon's eyes lit up.

"You'd come in a club with me?!"

"I'd come into a club with you." Seth restated. Stefon pouted. "Well since it's gonna rain for the rest of the week, I figure, why not?" Seth said.

"I like this Seth Meyers. Hurricanes should be here more often."

Seth decided he'd go with a place he was already semi-familiar with and went with a recently promoted club by Stefon; Jelly Bowls, or at least that's what he thought it was called. Stefon took him by the arm as they walked into the abandoned but populated apartment building. Besides the unwelcomed butterflies in his stomach, Seth liked that Stefon was being so protective, just because he had no idea what he was about to get into. The assumed hobo cops were definitely on guard and Seth didn't think he'd see such a sight. Stefon definitely did his research, because this place was real and not made up (like Seth thought). Two Asian drag queens dressed up as Honey Boo Boo child handed both Stefon and Seth plastic glasses of champagne. Seth was about to unknowingly drink it before Stefon nearly knocked it out of his hand.

"Stop," he said gently, taking the glass out of Seth's hand and putting it to his nose. He threw it to the floor and handed Seth his glass. "Take mine, this one's legit." Seth suddenly recalled what Stefon had said on his last update and looked horrified that the men would give them such things. "Don't be scared of the Honey Wu Wu's Seth. They're fine. Stefon's got you." He said, tightening his grip on him. Seth grinned awkwardly up at him as he tried to take everything in. It was a dimly lit, loud club scene with some exotic people about. He never realized when Stefon described the characters that they were dulled down into things a normal person could understand. Stefon explained to Seth what the Harry Squatters were, as well as the Kim Kart-dashians and the human elevator. Seth wasn't sure if it was the bottom shelf champagne or the craziness of the club that was making him less sober. The booming music wasn't like anything Seth had heard before. It was a remix of Ricky Minaj and Snookie giving birth.

"Stefon," Seth said after a while. "Isn't this a little much?" Seth asked.

"I know what'll make you feel better!" He said. "Have you ever been to Wet Willie's were they have alcoholic slurpees? Well imagine that jacked with-"

"Do I want to know?" Seth interrupted.

"You have to try it! Come on, then we can go wherever you want to go." Stefon pouted, pulling on Seth's arm. He hoped the light, or lack there of would hide his blushing. He rolled his eyes and responded,

"Okay, we can have one." Stefon's went up to cover his face in excitement and Seth found himself missing Stefon's touch. They walked over the bar while Stefon ordered to a bartender who looked like something out of the Exorcist.

"You're gonna laaave it." Stefon grinned.

"So what should we do during the Hurricane?" Seth asked, trying to become a little more comfortable with his surroundings.

"Stefon knows exactly what we should do, but it's a surprise." Seth rolled his eyes, trying to put aside the thoughts about how he like Flirty Stefon. The bartender returned with a purple slurpee-looking beverage in cocktail glasses. Stefon took it eagerly while Seth stared at it for a moment, before slowly taking it in his hands and sniffing it.

"It's just a drink, Seth Meyers." He sipped it, the corners of his mouth curving upwards as he watched Seth slowly take the straw into his mouth. Seth actually kind of liked it, despite his caution. It tasted like a bizarre, strong tasting beer mixed with a grape icee. Stefon saw how fast Seth was downing it, and knew he probably should tell him to slow down so he doesn't get tipsy too fast, but why would he want to stop that?

"It's good, right?" He set his drink down and smoothed his hair out, making the usual face/tongue expression. "Do you still want to leaveeeee?"

"Well, we could go somewhere a little bit quieter and talk?" As much as Stefon loved clubbing, he loved Seth Meyers more. And with no audience, or rather, no censor, Stefon leaped at the chance.

"Oh, we won't be talking baby," He took the rest of the slurpee in one gulp. "Let's go."

**A/N: Quick starter chapter, just so you get the feel for what's going on. It definitely gets more interesting as it progresses (ex. alone in the apartment with the electricity out. :D) so stay tuned! Please review and tell me what you might want to see once they're stuck in the apartment. Also, if you want to get what happens you might want to check out Seth Meyers on Jimmy Fallonwhen they had noaudience. Not only is it hilarious but it's relevant to what's going happen. Okay, done with my rant.**


End file.
